Blood Pact
by DarkHiems-hime
Summary: And Akatsuki knew he was playing with fire. KxOC, in a way. :: Companion fic to Forbidden. ::


Umm… this was done by a spur of the moment thing. Doesn't have much of a plot, but I decided to give it a go anyway. Because I kinda liked how this came out n.n This is more like my attempt at exploring Akatsuki's mysterious character.

Please review after you're done?

**Disclaimer:** a) I can't draw to save my life. b) Hino Matsuri's art is, to put it simple, absolutely divine. Sentences a) and b), therefore, have nothing in common. So, we can all safely assume I'm _not_ Hino Matsuri.

**Note:** This fic and Forbidden can be read as a stand-alone. You may find similarities (which are there not for lack of imagination, but because I find it ironic) x) After all, Kain-sempai and Aidou-sempai are cousins and most likely spent a great deal of their "childhood" together. Their line of thought is alike up to a certain point (we also see that when Akatsuki found out about his cousin's plans to find Shizuka, for example).

The "………" separate scenes, as you can imagine while you read. Scenes fully in italics are flashbacks. Those not included in such scenes equal to thoughts.

Rating goes for slight innuendoes, blood and one bad word that I could count xD If you're uncomfortable with that (then again, how can anyone be a fan of Vampire Knight if that bothers them? oO), please turn back. Or skip those parts when you come across them. Sankyu for the attention!

....................................................................................................................

**_Blood Pact_**

....................................................................................................................

He shouldn't have.

He really shouldn't have.

This was something one would expect from his cousin.

Because Kain Akatsuki was the diplomatic one of their elite class. The calm, collected one who tried not to use force and prevented confront whenever he could. The responsible one with a cool head that rarely gave into his emotions.

Indeed, not like his cousin.

So, really, what was he doing here?

Here, in the little town by the Academy, walking the streets during twilight with a destination in his mind.

The delicate flow of water from a fountain tickled his sensitive hearing, letting him know he was getting closer. And quite, the bulky, pretty fountain, which held the figurine of a particularly large bird now stood in front of him.

The young man liked to think that the bird was a phoenix. He believed it was appropriate.

Tilting his head to the side, his dark amber stare focused upon a black, ominous gate and trailed upwards, to the window on the highest floor of the house.

For someone unobservant, perhaps nothing happened. But a vampire's eyesight was much sharper than a mere human's. So, under his careful stare, he did see the dark curtains move subtly.

Akatsuki glanced back to the tranquil spring and watched the water slowly trickle from the beak. Next thing he knew, the briefest touch feathered over the skin of the back of his hand and his attention returned to the matter at hand once again. His feet followed those of the young woman just ahead of him.

She couldn't be a day older than seventeen, at the very most. Her frame said so; her hips were curvy, yes, but had yet to fully mature, yet, her long legs carried her with a grace worthy of any woman at her prime, human or vampire.

Her eyes were, in all truthfulness, what had captivated him. Red, blood red, it had drawn his attention inevitably and – he had scolded himself for it later on – she had caught him staring.

....................................................................................................................

_"Nani?" the young girl asked him, a faint smile upon her soft lips. "My eyes?"_

_Never having been in such a situation, he really could do little more than blink. "Actually, yes. I've never seen anyone with that colour before." Wrong. Anyone human, yes._

_"Oh, you're not seeing their colour." She chuckled. It was a pleasant sound. "You're seeing my blood. You see, when it comes to the genes that determine my eye colour, I'm an albino. My eyes are, in fact, colourless."_

....................................................................................................................

Her hair was richly coloured by at least three distinct colours: dark, dark brown, midnight black and a few wisps, just here and there, that were white blond. Those colours blended together along the curls and waves of the strands, which stopped right below the female's derriere. When it was loose, at least. For the moment, caught in a loose ponytail at the crown of her head, those wild curls cascaded down her delicate spine and grazed the small of her back.

That was a daring thing for her to do, for it left the pale, supple skin of her neck mostly bare to his sight, but then again, she knew and he knew what he was there for.

They both slipped inside the old, gothic-looking, but very well-kept house with no problem. Like every other time.

And, like this one, she offered him no resistance when, as soon as the door to her room closed, even though the house was empty save for them, he pulled her against the wall and traced her pulse with a languid flick of his tongue. "It's almost full moon, Irina."

"I know." Her calm voice whispered back to him and Kain could feel her elegant fingers running through his hair near the back of his neck and coming up. It originated a shiver from him. "You can drink my blood if you want to."

....................................................................................................................

_"A.. Akatsu… uki…"_

_It was that small gasp that brought him back the first time._

_And with a sinking feeling, Akatsuki forced himself to pull away from the pale neck, now blemished with a few trickles of blood that had escaped his lips. He hastily closed his currently blood coloured eyes – they now matched hers – and took deeper breaths, not yet daring to clean their skin from the sweet, innocent liquid lest his instincts kick in once again._

_Once he could gather some thoughts other than the ones concerning drinking more of this woman's blood, he took in her state._

_Her breathing was short and irregular, she was very, very pale. And if he didn't know, he'd say he had bitten her on the lips instead, because they were the palest he had ever seen them. He had gone too far._

_And he wouldn't blame her if she would run the next time he saw her._

_But she hadn't._

....................................................................................................................

Their lips met in a sinful, perfect kiss.

Perhaps it was because of that first encounter that he now asked for her permission, perhaps not, but Akatsuki did not believe it was right if he didn't. And, if possible, he liked to do the right thing.

Her fingers were deft, he had found, and fast; quickly, his black dress shirt was fully unbuttoned. Not that it would take a lot to unbutton it, seeing that half of those buttons were already undone, but even so. He simply had to tug a little at the sleeves and both jacket and shirt fell silently to the floor.

Irina's shirt proved to be more of a problem, mostly because they had to pause their actions so that it could be taken over her head and hastily thrown to the closest corner, however, her jeans were more easily taken off than his trousers, since she didn't bother with a belt. Never did.

....................................................................................................................

_"What for?" her mesmerizing hues rolled. "A belt would do me no good unless it was simply for show. All my trousers are tight. Speaking of which, at your Academy, you've to wear uniforms, don't you?"_

_Half interested in her blabbing, half not (really, her tone was peculiar and her accent one he did not recognize; it kept him in his place, if nothing else), he made a quiet sound, casually inclining his head to the side to further confirm it._

_Usually, that was a move that sent any Day Class girl into loud squeals and/or faints, so really, he was pleased when she just chuckled a bit more. "Ah… I don't think I could ever wear one."_

....................................................................................................................

Once clothing was finally taken care of, both fully focused on each other and mouths clashed once more, her ponytail undone rather forcefully.

She was careful as her tongue slipped past her lips and then his. After all, she had been quick to find out that his fangs were as sharp as they looked. Akatsuki fully understood that hesitance, but still, it didn't stop him from taking advantage of it at times.

Now, it was one of those times. But not just yet.

One of his feet was placed inconspicuously just behind hers and, as planned, the young girl gasped a little as her balance was lost, broke their kiss and fell onto the mattress, on her back. Above her, the vampire simply grinned in amusement and victory, the very tips of his canines grazing the delicate skin of his lower lip.

A chuckle sounded, quiet, gentle, while he took his time leaning down over her body and was only interrupted when he slid his lips over hers once again, silencing her.

Their tongues played lazily one more time, but now, Akatsuki would let his brush one of his fangs so that the metallic tang of blood could be felt in the heated kiss. Beneath him, one of the female's arms came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him even closer and a quiet growl was pulled from the back of his throat as he felt her suck those few scarlet droplets for herself.

Again, Irina would eventually break the kiss and trace the line of his jaw with her lips. From her gentle breathing that whispered against the skin of his neck and right below the ear, which she proceeded to kiss and nip, he could sense the faint scent of his own blood and such an allure dragged a drunken sounding sigh from his parted lips.

....................................................................................................................

_Her eyes were wide, a bit frightened, yes, but also curious, very curious. So much that he could be almost sure that it easily overcame that portion of fear._  
_He did not answer. Instead, his lips parted slightly, just enough so that the faint moonlight managed to shine in just the right way upon the ivory that were his fangs. Honestly, he was curious himself. Curious as to what she'd do._

_"Could I…" for the first time, her tone was a little hesitant. "Could I touch them?"_

_One of her hands reached up, cupped his cheek. His skin wasn't cold, but for some reason, hers felt so, so warm. Next thing he knew, the very tip of her thumb grazed his upper lip and then, one of his canines._

_It felt odd, to be in such a position._

....................................................................................................................

Akatsuki let a hand trail up her arm and hair, tangling his fingers into it and gently pulling her away from his skin so that her head was leaning back upon her soft pillow.

Leaving a small nip at her chin that earned him a smile, his own lips made a trail up and down the soft, frail skin of her neck, followed by another lazy lick. He took a mere instant to lock eyes with hers, those colourless hues of hers that were actually red because of the blood running behind her irises, before parting his lips wider and resting his fangs just over the skin, then allowed them to sink, creating two perfect punctures.

After a small tensing of her muscles, Irina – Kobayashi Irina, if one was to use her full name, 17, on her way to college in just a few months, future forensic investigator if all went well – reached up, buried one hand on the silky light tresses of his hair and gently petted them.

It felt odd to have someone drinking your blood from your neck, but strangely, it left her feeling powerful, in a way, to know that he came here to do it. After all, she knew he went to Cross Academy, she knew there were other girls there. Yet, she was the one this young (young? Or just young-looking?) vampire chose.

As always, excepting that first time, Kain finished after a few minutes, carefully pulling away, licking the thin trails that were left afterwards, then any drop upon his lips, and ended it with a peck to her lips in thankfulness.

The scientist-to-be, so to say, merely offered him a smile in return and put the hand still in his hair to good use by bringing him down and crushing her lips to his. The taste of blood was yet again present, but whether it was from whatever of it that remained in the male's mouth, the roughness of the kiss, his fangs breaking his or her skin, neither one of them was quite sure or was really inclined to discover.

Their touches became bolder and lingered longer at times, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter as long as she kept kissing the spot just under his chin like that and it didn't matter as long as his sinfully long fingers brushed the outer side of one breast and rested over the curve of a hip in a promise of what was to come very, very soon.

....................................................................................................................

_"This isn't a light subject to consider, little girl!" he growled, in threat, at her proposition. It was uncharacteristic of him, he knew that very well, but… What __**was**__ she thinking!?_

_"I am not kidding, Akatsuki-kun." She was twirling a wisp of hair between her delicate fingers. "It won't be that bad, I believe. It's ok."_

....................................................................................................................

It was only hours later that breathing slowed in rhythm, heart rates returned to normal and sweat cooled down heated skin.

Irina snuggled close to the vampire's side, happy to yet again notice their shapes seemed to mould to each other's. Unconsciously, or not, one of his strong arms draped casually over her small waist.

It was now that she decided to reopen her eyes and take a look around, noticing it was nearly three in the morning by one of her watches. Running her gaze back at the body facing her, she was met with a perfect, chiselled chest. And a quick glance down showed her that strange, atypical but very curious looking tattoo of his near his navel and just above his hip line. Unconsciously, she flashed a smile.

"What's with that look of yours?"

Blinking, she looked back up and into his eyes. "Just remembering." The first time she had seen that interesting body art, she had traced it with her tongue. The smouldering amber depths were now lighter by a few tinges, their lust – of blood and others – currently sated, yet just as unique and captivating to her. There was an amused glint in them as well.

"Hm." That tone, that knowing tone of his that always left her wondering just how intelligent people like him, other vampires, truly were, let her know he knew what was on her mind. "Irina."

"Hai?"

It wasn't immediately noticeable, but she did notice still. The sharpness in his features returning. He was now serious. "Would you like to taste my blood?"

An innocently put question, yet she knew it wasn't. It meant a lot for his kin. It wasn't something one offered at every chance. "Yes." And, to be honest, she found it curious herself.

Her answer was replied with a smile, a faint, but honest one and, even if she wasn't much like that, she felt she could do anything if her reward would be another one of those smiles.

He made to get up, his eyes on a pretty dagger she kept on her desk that, despite being perfectly sharpened, she did not use, but she placed a hand over his chest to pause him. "I can bite you."

Akatsuki chuckled softly. "Oh? Your canines are a sad excuse of and don't live up to their designation. Are you sure you can break the skin?"

The girl grinned in return. "I can try. It won't hurt me, so. Heh." He rolled his eyes while she adjusted her position, sitting up, straddling him, then leaning closer to his neck.

She attempted to copy him, he absently noted, with the way she first probed the skin with her tongue. The vampire held down the laugh that tried to escape him; the little naïve human obviously didn't know they did that to search for the pulse. And though she was close to the spot, she clearly didn't have that in mind.

His hand rested over the back of her skull right when she was about to bite him. "Not there." His voice was even lower, barely a whisper, husky and rough. It made her nerves tingle with awareness, a pleasant one. She allowed his hand to guide her and, just beneath her lips, she could now feel his pulse running under the skin, strong, steady, a little faster than what she knew was normal. "Here."

Smiling against said spot, she kissed it tenderly, then bit down on it fully. It took longer for her to break the skin than for him or any other vampire for obvious reasons, she had no fangs, less strength and it was her first time, so Akatsuki didn't even bother to hold back the one wince that escaped him, because while she didn't sink her teeth deep enough, it was uncomfortable.

But when she did and took her first gulp, the young male let out a pleased sigh. Humans could never understand how good it felt to have someone drinking from one's neck, so long as it wasn't too much. If they knew how good it felt, the warm feelings it meant as a tongue lapped at the blood, a mouth sucked gently and the shivers the sounds of the gulping caused, perhaps they would understand them a little bit more. Just perhaps.

The way her small hands were unconsciously (consciously?) rubbing the skin of his broad shoulders were doing wonders to said nerve endings as well, sending more and more pleasant sensations through his system, which his mind only thanked for. Even if that was also responsible for the new waves of arousal that he was now feeling.

This time around, he may have to waste some more time with this human girl after all. Indeed, he really shouldn't have given in to the temptation.

....................................................................................................................

…_Earlier that evening, Moon Dorm_

"Kain… isn't here, is he."

It wasn't a question, even if it was built in the shape of one.

"Iie, Kaname-sama, he isn't." Nevertheless, Hanabusa opted to answer just in case, after glancing around the room. It was a gesture just for show, he knew perfectly well his cousin was not there – he would've felt it if he was, but still. "He did say he would go for a walk. At this time of the year, there aren't many free nights for us to enjoy, even during weekends, with all the schoolwork."

"Aa." Kaname let his stare lock with his own turquoise one for a second longer than necessary, then returned his attention back to the blood red liquid in his glass. "That is, sadly, true." His tone was, ever so slightly, lighter, which made the blonde relax.

No, the other half of their twosome hadn't actually told him he'd go for a walk or not. Hanabusa honestly had no clue where the hell Akatsuki went at times.

He just hoped everything would turn out alright. And made an attempt at trying to keep him out of trouble.

Like he knew his partner did whenever the more exploratory of the two put them in trouble. Which was quite frequently.

....................................................................................................................

His wrist flicked as the door closed behind him, his honey light brown hues resting over the sole occupied bed there, his cousin's. Gladly, the piece of furniture did not make a single noise other than the softest whooshing sound.

Aidou Hanabusa, known playboy, yet as suave as Akatsuki himself if he so wished to be and a vampire who loved to feed as much on fresh blood as he did on female attention (his _fond_ nickname his fangirls had given him was _Idol_, after all, didn't that say everything?) was not a heavy sleeper, but he wasn't a light one either.

Not like his cousin, at least.

So, it was with a feeling akin to relief that the fiery-haired young male approached the blonde's bedside and thankfully found him half-buried under his blankets and covers, one canine peeking from under his upper lip, the ivory sharp fang catching the feeble sunlight that managed to filter through the curtains. In the same way he always slept.

With a half-sigh, half-chuckle, Akatsuki headed to his own bed, dropping his clothes as he went and quickly slipping under his own bed sheets. He could do well with a few more hours of sleep; he always seemed to be lacking on those no matter what he tried.

Really, it was better this way.

"Akatsuki?"

_Fuck.  
_  
He deepened his voice a little, made it as close as he could to how it sounded when he was still half asleep. Not a hard thing to do, really, because he _was_ half asleep. Even if it was due to tiredness and not because he had slept much. "Hn?"

"You need to be careful with Kaname-sama."

Hanabusa had a way with finding trouble (or, as he vehemently defended, trouble found him fairly easily) and even though it may lead him to be punished (by Kaname-sama, his parents, Akatsuki's own parents at certain points…), it never really was something too serious. Even if it was often.

Also, more recurrently than not, Akatsuki himself was punished along with him. Talk about being a victim of circumstances. If not for taking part on it, for _not_ taking part on it, but being present and not lifting a finger to do a thing. Most of all, it was simply because he didn't want to cause any more trouble, but he never got to the point of explaining that part lest more punishment fell on his shoulders.

However, when it was the more subdued of the two vampires to actually land himself in trouble, it was usually more serious.

Such as these little trysts of his.

And, for once, he was glad the innocent party of their unspoken duo was not caught in the middle, because Aidou honestly knew nothing about this. At least, the brunette didn't think he did. And he certainly didn't want him to.

The responsibility was all his, after all.

And Akatsuki knew he was playing with fire. A fire that, among its definition, had words such as "Kaname" and "pureblood" and "loyalty".

He also knew this wasn't a fire he could actually control with his powers either.

"Arigatou, Hanabusa."

_~Owari_

* * *

There's one sentence that I had to assume as being correct, but it's only in my imagination. Or, at least, it hasn't really been noted in either the manga or anime. Doesn't matter much for the plot either way

If you liked this, please let me know in a review! xP

PS:. This fic has a companion now! Check out Forbidden, please!!


End file.
